Birthdays Are Meant to be Taken Seriously
by XxGintamaxX
Summary: Happy birthday to all Gintama characters! This will be how my top ten Gintama characters spend their birthdays! :D
1. Cake is Meant to be Eaten in One Bite

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! It's Kamui's birthday, so it gave me the idea to write what most of the characters do on their birthdays! :) So here is Kamui's!

_**June 1, Kamui.**_

**Cake is Meant to be Eaten in One Bite**

Kamui lets out a loud snore, curling himself into a ball on the large chair at the head of the long table. The rest of the Harusame squad glare at him, sitting in chairs that look like his.

Abuto's eye twitches as he looks at his snoring captain out of the corner of his eye.

"He's sleeping again…" A Yato mutters. Kamui stirs, but only to turn to the other side. He breathes deeply, smirking. His face gentle.

"Why the hell does he look so cute! He's a monster when he's awake!" A Yato screams. Kamui doesn't even stir at the Yato's outburst.

Abuto sighs. "Yeah whatever... We still need to go-" He's interrupted by Kamui chuckling.

"I can't wait to fight you samurai…" Kamui mumbles, still asleep.

"There he goes about that samurai again…" A Yato whispers.

Abuto sighs. "Just ignore him."

"Hey," a Yato says. "Isn't it the captain's birthday?" Abuto nods slowly. The Yato smiles. "We should have a party for him."

Another Yato snorts. "The only party for him is fighting."

"Well then, how about we bring that samurai to him." Another Yato suggests.

"Like hell! I'm not going back to earth just to get that samurai!" Abuto growls.

A Yato looks at the snoring Kamui. "Wouldn't that make him happy."

"Screw his happiness," a Yato sneers. The Yato falls back with a yell as an umbrella slams him in the face. He holds his head looking at the orange haired kid in surprise.

"You're all so loud." Kamui mumbles, still half asleep. He looks at Abuto eyes half closed. "Bringing that samurai would be a perfect present…" He leans back in his chair curling into a ball again.

Abuto's eye twitches. "He was awake the whole time…"

"Abuto get me some cake… That'd make me happy…" Kamui whispers.

"Oi! You don't deserve cake!" Abuto yells.

Kamui turns to look at Abuto, his eyes fierce. "Get me some cake…" His eyes close, smiling. "Or I'll kill you."

Abuto looks at his captain warily. "Um, we're in space… How are we going to get cake?"

Kamui chuckles. "Make one you idiot."

"I don't know how to make a damn cake!" Abuto screams.

Kamui sighs. "Well you better learn fast." He rubs his eyes. Standing he walks towards the door. As he opens it he turns to look at Abuto. "I'll kill you if you don't have it ready in ten minutes." With that he leaves, slamming the door shut.

Abuto's mouth twitches. "Is it even possible have a cake made in ten minutes…?" He looks slowly behind him at the other Yato. "Do any of you know how to make a cake?"

"Yeah sure, we make cakes all the time." A Yato says sarcastically.

"Why don't you ask that girl… Matako or whatever." A Yato suggests.

Abuto's eyes brighten as he turns and runs out the door to find the only girl on board.

* * *

"Huh? You want me to make a cake?" Matako yells.

Abuto shrugs. "You're a girl, so you should know how to make a cake."

Matako raises an eyebrow. "Me being a girl means I can make a cake." Abuto shrugs again. Matako scowls. "I can't even boil water!"

Abuto's eyes widen, but he quickly smiles when he comes up with an idea. "If you help me try and make one, you can give some to that samurai you like."

Matako's face goes red, she sits on her haunches, holding her head, steam practically coming out of her ears. "Shinsuke- sama eating something I made…" Her face gets redder with the thought. She stands up with a determined look. "Let's do this!" She says confidently.

Abuto tilts his head. "Um, your nose is bleeding…"

* * *

Matako sets a bowl and a whisk on the counter. As Abuto looks in the cupboard. He pulls out a bag of flour. "You're supposed to use this stuff, right?"

Matako nods. "I saw my mother use that stuff once." She walks over to the refrigerator, opening it she looks at the shelf, pulling out a couple eggs. "Um, we're supposed to use eggs, I think…"

Abuto nods, pouring half the bag of flour into the bowl. Matako throws the eggs in. Shells and all. "This doesn't look right…" Matako mutters.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks.

Matako looks at the musician. "Bansai- senpai… We're trying to make a cake."

Bansai raises an eyebrow, walking over to look inside the bowl. He scowls. "You guys are idiots. That's not how you make a cake."

Abuto's eyes widen. "You know how to make one?" Bansai nods. Abuto sighs. "Can you help me? My captain's going to kill me if I don't make him a cake."

Bansai sighs. "I don't care what happens to you Yato." He smirks. "But I'll help you anyway since you disgrace the ways of cooking."

Bansai walks over setting the stove to three hundred and fifty degrees. He pulls a new bowl out of the cupboard. Setting it on the counter, he walks over to the refrigerator pulling out four eggs, two sticks of butter and a gallon of milk. He opens a drawer pulling out an assortment of measuring cups on a ring. Setting those on the counter he opens the cupboard grabbing a bag of sugar and vanilla extract. He throws the sticks of butter in, stirring it with the whisk. When it's done being stirred, he measures the sugar adding it to the butter and mixing it again.

"Um, how long is this going to take?" Abuto asks, quietly.

"About twenty- five minutes to bake." Bansai answers.

Abuto's shoulders sag. "I need it in ten minutes." He sighs. "He's probably trying to find me now."

Bansai nods, adding the rest of the ingredients. He mixes them till it turns to batter. He grabs a circular pan from the cupboard, dumping the batter into it. He sets it in the oven as the oven beeps. Shutting it he sighs. "That's how you make a cake."

"Senpai, you're amazing." Matako says, eyes sparkling. Bansai smiles smugly.

* * *

The oven beeps. Bansai puts on an oven mitt as he pulls the cake out. It had risen to the brim of the circular pan.

"Well the captain's not looking for me yet…" Abuto mutters in relief.

"What icing does he want?" Bansai asks.

Abuto raises an eyebrow. "Icing? You mean that crap on top of the cake?"

Bansai shakes his head in disbelief at the Yato. He walks over to the cupboard. "I don't even think we have icing…" Bansai pushes aside some ingredients. He grabs a can in triumph. He opens a drawer and grabs a knife and spoon. He pops open the lid, scooping out the white cream. He uses the whole can and spreads the icing over it. He steps back and admires his work. "Alright, all done."

"Really?" Abuto says in surprise. He smiles. "The captain isn't even looking for me yet." He looks at Matako. "Now you know how to make a cake for that samurai."

Matako's eyes narrow. "No, I'm using that cake."

"Hey, you agreed to help me." Abuto growls.

"Well I didn't, so I get the cake." Matako retorts.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Abuto yells.

"Well it doesn't need to!" Matako yells back.

"Don't think I won't hit a woman!" Abuto warns.

"Like you have the balls!" Matako sneers.

"Hey Abuto, is my cake ready?" A tired voice calls. Kamui shows up at the doorway. At that moment Abuto kicks his leg out at Matako. She ducks just in time and instead Abuto hits the table, sending the cake flying.

"Shit!" Abuto yells.

The cake flies towards Kamui. His eyes widen as he ducks. The cake barely missing him. "Abuto!" Kamui growls. "What the hell-" He stops when he sees all three of their faces. Their eyes dark, they slowly back up. Kamui's eyes narrow. "What are you guys looking-" His eyes widen in surprise as he sees the figure behind him.

Cake drips off the man wearing the purple butterfly yukata.

Kamui bites back laughter. "Oh Earth Brawler- san~ How's it going?"

Takasugi flicks cake off his cheek in disgust. He glares coldly at Bansai, Matako, and Abuto. Takasugi's sword clicks as it's unsheathed slowly.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! Haha I just had a thought to make this. I'm going to try and make one of these for all my top ten Gintama characters! This worked out pretty well, because Kamui is first on my list! Next is Gintoki! ^_^


	2. Birthdays are a Pain in the Ass!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry this chapter took a while, when I finally finished my internet went out. Enjoy Gintoki's birthday! =)

_**October 10, Gintoki**_

**Birthdays are a Pain in the Ass!**

"Gin- chan!" Kagura screams. The shoji smashes open as Kagura kicks it down.

Gintoki rubs his head as he sits up on his futon. "What do you-" He stops when Kagura jumps next to him. She looks at him grinning widely. Gintoki's eyes narrow. "What?"

"Happy birthday!" She screams, giggling.

Gintoki's eyes widen. "Huh…?" He looks over at the calendar hanging against his wall. October tenth. His eye twitches. "No way..." He puts his head in his hands. "I'm getting so old!"

"Um, Gin- chan we don't even age…" Kagura mumbles. "This show would lose all its ratings."

"Gin- san!" A voice yells. Shinpachi enters the room with a huge grin on his face. "Happy birthday!"

Gintoki stands up with a groan. "Don't remind me…" He sighs. "I'm going to go play pachinko…"

Shinpachi's mouth twitches. "Gin- san, let's spend your birthday with the three of us."

Gintoki waves his hand. "We will… later." He looks at the both of them. "Now get out so I can change."

* * *

Gintoki leaves, closing the shoji. After he is gone Kagura grins at Shinpachi. "Where's the party going to be at?"

Shinpachi raises an eyebrow. "Party? Why do you automatically think there's going to be a party?"

Kagura's eyes narrow. "It's Gin- chan's birthday, so there should be a party."

"Well I guess I can get sis to set up something at Club Smile…" Shinpachi says, walking over to pick up the phone to call her.

Kagura jumps in the air. "Yay! It can be a surprise party! We need to have cake flavored sunboku!"

Shinpachi's mouth twitches. "That's just impossible…"

* * *

"Hey lazy ass!" Otose yells. Gintoki stops to look inside Otose's bar. Otose was standing in the entrance a stack of letters in her hand. She hands the letters to him. "It's your mail."

Gintoki furrows his brow. "That's a lot…"

Otose blows out smoke from her cigarette. "They're all your birthday mail."

Gintoki narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Huh? How did you know that? Did you go through it?"

Otose scowls. "Why would I do something like that? And no, a lot of them dropped them off themselves, some were just left by the door."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Couldn't they have told me themselves? Who was it?"

Otose smiles. "They told me not to tell you."

Gintoki sighs, opening the first letter on the stack.

"Happy birthday, Gintoki. I hope you learn to be less of a lazy ass." –Otose, Catherine and Tama.

Gintoki's eye twitches, throwing the letter at Otose. "This is from you, you old hag! You tell me that every day! All you had to do was add the happy birthday in front of it!"

"At least you even got a letter!" Otose screams.

Gintoki glares at her, but opens the next letter.

"Happy birthday, Gintoki. I was on standby for Kagura's brother's birthday." –Katsura.

Gintoki throws the letter on the ground, stomping on it. "How the hell was I supposed to know that? And why the hell are you always on standby?" He opens the next letter.

"Happy birthday, Gin- san! Everyone wishes you well!" –Hinowa, Seita, Tsukuyo, and the girls of Yosiwora. (Especially Tsukuyo.)

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gintoki mumbles. He opens the next letter.

"Forget the letter from Yosiwora or I'll kill you." –Tsukuyo.

"Oi what's up with her…?" Gintoki says quietly, shaking his head. He opens the next letter.

"Happy birthday, Gintoki. I can't wait to kill you soon." –Takasugi.

"What the hell!" Gintoki screams ripping the letter in half. He grimaces. "I can't believe that bastard still remembers my birthday!" He looks down at the last few letters. He shakes his head. "I don't want to read the rest."

Otose glares at him. "These people took their time to write to a lazy ass like you, so you should be thankful."

Gintoki sighs, opening the next letter.

"Hey! Happy birthday, samurai- san! I can't wait to fight and kill you!" –Kamui.

"Why does everyone want to kill me?" Gintoki screams. He throws the rest of the letters on the ground. He glares at Otose. "Like hell I'm going to read those!" He growls, turning and walking away.

Otose chuckles, taking a drag from her cigarette. The shoji above her opens and closes. Shinpachi and Kagura walk down the stairs, towards her.

"Is Gin- chan gone?" Kagura says looking around. Otose nods. Kagura grins. "Good! We're having a party for Gin- chan!"

Otose smiles. "Where at?"

"At Club Smile." Shinpachi replies.

"I'll tell Tama and Catherine." Otose says, chuckling.

Kagura grins. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Gintoki rubs the back of his head absentmindedly, sighing.

"Gin- san!" Gintoki looks behind him to see Otae and Kyubei, waving.

"Happy birthday!" Otae says, walking up to him.

Kyubei nods. "Happy birthday."

Gintoki smiles slightly. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do today?" Otae asks.

Gintoki shrugs. "Probably to get a chocolate-" He stops when Otae grabs his wrist hard. "O-Oi my wrist is going to snap."

She smiles sweetly. "What are you doing today?"

Gintoki's mouth twitches. "What am I doing today?"

Otae chuckles, letting go of Gintoki's wrist. "You're stopping by Club Smile later on." She tilts her head, smiling more "sweetly". "Okay?"

Gintoki nods slowly. "Y-Yeah…"

Otae giggles. "Good! Be there at eight!" She turns to Kyubei. "C'mon Kyu- chan!"

Gintoki sighs, putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm getting a headache…" He mumbles.

"Hey Gin-san!" A voice yells.

Gintoki looks over his shoulder warily. He sighs in relief when it's only Hasawage.

"Happy birthday." Hasawage says with a smile.

"Thanks…" Gintoki mumbles.

Hasawage tilts his head. "What's wrong?"

Gintoki puts his hands behind his head. "Today has just been really weird, everyone's trying to kill me."

Hasawage raises an eyebrow. "Why are they-" He's interrupted by a scream.

"GIN-SAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sacchan jumps out of the alleyway towards Gintoki. Gintoki quickly lashes out with his fist, punching her face into the wall.

Gintoki turns to Hasawage, eyes fierce. "Let's go gamble or something." He growls, turning to walk down the street.

Hasawage's eye twitches. "What the hell..."

* * *

"HA!" Kagura screams, throwing a string of streamers through the air, the rest of the ball unraveling. She throws a couple more until the booths of Club Smile are a flurry of blue, white, pink, and purple.

"Kagura- chan! We don't want that much streamers!" Shinpachi yells.

"Yes we do! Gin- chan's birthday has to be perfect!" Kagura retorts, throwing another roll of streamers. Her eyes widen as the ball of streamers hits Otae in the face. Oryou who was standing beside Otae quickly steps back.

Otae's eye twitches. "Kagura- chan… You want rolls of streamers stuffed down your throat?" Kagura laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Otae sighs, shaking her head. "Never mind… It's almost eight o' clock and were still not done."

Shinpachi crosses his arms. "Gin- san would like it the way it is, why are we decorating?"

"We should at least make it pretty." Otae says.

Shinpachi sighs. "I'll never understand girls…"

Kagura chuckles. "You'll never get a girl."

"HEY! Don't say that you brat!" Shinpachi screams, throwing the nearest object, which happened to be a dom peri bottle. Kagura dodges it easily, laughing manically. Shinpachi gives a yell as he runs towards her, lashing out with his fist. Kagura ducks, tackling Shinpachi and wrestling him to the ground.

Otae sighs again. "We need to get this done, so stop fighting." She looks over at Oryou. "When is everyone coming?"

"I told them to be here a little before eight. They can help us get the finishing touches done." Oryou says.

Kagura grins. "Then we can bring the cake flavored sunboku out!"

"I told you… that's just impossible." Shinpachi mumbles.

* * *

Gintoki sighs, walking out of the double doors of the casino. "Well we lost everything Hasawage- san…" Hasawage nods, lighting a cigarette. Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Oi, how can you even pay for cigarettes when you're homeless?"

"I still have money left over from jobs." He replies, blowing smoke from his cigarette.

Gintoki nods. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Five till eight…" He replies, looking at his watch.

Gintoki sighs again. "Well I need to get to Club Smile."

Hasawage nods. "I'll take you there."

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to hold my hand to?" He shakes his head. "I can go myself."

Hasawage chuckles. "I'll take you there." He says again. He turns, walking in the direction to Club Smile. Gintoki sighs, following close behind.

* * *

Oryou's eye twitches. "Um, how many people did you invite."

Otae giggles. "Everyone Gin- san knows."

Oryou looks over the masses of people. "This is just too much!" She screams. "You even invited the Shinsengumi!"

Otae nods. Her eyes darken. "But I wish I hadn't…" She turns around punching Kondo in the face.

Oryou sighs. "I didn't know he had this many friends." Her eyes widen. "Isn't that one of the four devas of Kabuki Cho?" She asks, pointing at Jirocho.

"Yeah," Otae says smiling. "I don't know who that blue haired girl is though…" She points over at a girl with long blue hair and crimson eyes, she's eating a doughnut, talking to Tsukuyo, Kagura, Hinowa, and Seita. The rest of the hyaku close by. Otae tilts her head. "Well I don't even know half these people. Otose invited most of them."

"This is a lot of people Tae- chan." Kyubei says, walking up to her and Oryou. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited the rest of the Yagyuu household." She says pointing over at her Binbokusai, who was already drunk, causing a mess. Koshinori was trying to calm him down along with the rest of the devas.

Otae shakes her head. "They're all Gin- san's friends, so it's fine." She gasps suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Oryou asks, looking over. Her eyes widen at the figure who just stepped through the doors.

"The Shogun?" Otae screams.

The Shogun looks around. Matsudaira walks up to him, already drunk. He grabs his arm dragging him over to a booth.

"H-How is Gintoki friends with the Shogun?" Otae asks.

Kyubei shrugs. "It's not that surprising. Gintoki's someone who would know all the famous people isn't he?"

Otae's mouth twitches. "Yeah, but this is a little much."

* * *

"Oi, who are you?" Hijikata asks the man with the long black hair in a ponytail.

"Isn't he Katsura?" Sougo says, eyes narrowing.

"It's not Katsura it's Katsuaro." Katsura retorts. He rubs his mustache, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who pissed me off." Hijikata scowls.

Sougo raises an eyebrow. "So who is Katsuaro again? Is he boss's cousin?" Hijikata shrugs, as Katsura keeps laughing stupidly.

Everyone stops talking as Pirako shuts the front doors, running back down the corridor. "Bro's coming!" She exclaims, jumping up and down.

"Alright everyone, get ready!" Otae yells.

* * *

"Hasawage- san, why are you even coming with me?" Gintoki asks, irritated.

Hasawage shrugs. "There might be some new girls tonight."

Gintoki sighs, opening the double doors. "Well I don't know what that gorilla woman wants, but she asked me to come." As Hasawage closes the door, they are greeted with darkness. Gintoki narrows his eyes. "Oi, where's the lights?"

"I don't know." Hasawage says, genuinely confused.

"Stupid woman, I'll find the lights." Gintoki mumbles. He walks forward, sliding his hand against the wall. When he reaches the end of the stairs, the lights flicker on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone in the room screams, throwing colorful confetti in the air.

Gintoki can only blink his dead fish eyes at everyone's grinning faces. Hasawage puts his hand on Gintoki's shoulder. He smiles. "Happy birthday Gin- san."

"Gin- chan!" Kagura screams, running up and throwing Hasawage aside, his face smashing into the wall. She latches onto Gintoki's arm. "Happy birthday!" She says, giggling.

Shinpachi walks up, grabbing Gintoki's other arm. "Happy birthday Gin- san." He says, grinning.

Gintoki looks at each of them, then to everyone else. He chuckles. "This is a little much… I thought it was going to be the three of us."

Kagura grins. "Why the three of us when we can have all of us together." Kagura pulls on Gintoki's arm. "You need to try the cake flavored sunboku!"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

"No…" Shinpachi mutters.

"What? You mean we didn't get cake flavored sunboku?" Kagura screams in disbelief. Her eyes darken. "I'll just eat all the food, till I get cake flavored sunboku!" Kagura lets go of Gintoki's arm, sprinting down the steps.

"Wait! Kagura- chan!" Shinpachi screams, running after her.

Gintoki looks around at everyone. Sougo has his bazooka out, pointing it at Hijikata. Hijikata quickly slices the bazooka in half with his sword, screaming at Sougo. Matsudaira has his arm around the Shogun's shoulders, drunk. Pirako is talking to Jirocho, smiling happily. Kagura and Nobume had decided to have a doughnut eating contest, already up to ten doughnuts. Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Seita, Sacchan, Kyubei, Otae, Shinpachi and Oryou were laughing at them, all of them grinning. Katsura and Elizabeth had started an argument with Hijikata and Sougo. Sadaharu had walked over to Nobume and Kagura, opening his mouth wide as he eats the rest of the doughnuts in one bite. Kagura and Nobume scream at him, yelling at him to puke them back up.

Gintoki laughs as he looks down at everyone's smiling faces. He grins. "Best birthday ever. Everyone's smiling…"

"Did you say something Gin- san?" Hasawage asks, walking up beside him, his sunglasses smashed, blood streaming out of his nose.

Gintoki chuckles. "Nope, nothing… Let's get drunk!" He walks forward, down the stairs, and into the masses of smiling faces. He smiles, hoping that these people… his friends… would never lose these smiles, because that was what truly made them all strong.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! :) Did I make the ending too cheesy? Oh whatever that sounds like something Gintoki would think. Hope you liked it! Next is Takasugi! ^_^


	3. Birthdays Love or hate?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Aw, dammit. FINALLY RIGHT?! IT'S BEEN LIKE FOUR MONTHS! I FINALLY got an idea! Yay! Wish it didn't take this long though… Enjoy Takasugi's B- day! :D

_**August 10, Takasugi**_

**Birthdays… Love or hate?**

Takasugi's eye narrows slightly. "What did you say?"

"I said happy birthday." Bansai replies, strumming his shamisen quietly.

"How the hell did you know my birthday?" Takasugi says with a slight edge in his voice. He sets down his shamisen with a thump, the strings vibrating slightly at the sudden drop.

"Takechi…" Bansai says simply, concentrating on the strings.

Takasugi raises an eyebrow. "Takechi…? That asshole…"

"Do you really hate your birthday that much, Shinsuke?"

Takasugi glares at him out of the corner of his eye. He stands up, ignoring the question.

"Where are you going?" Bansai asks, taking a loud strum of a string on the shamisen.

Takasugi smirks. "To find an idiot…"

* * *

Takechi's head shoots up. "My feminist sense is tingling."

"Don't you mean lolicon sense…?" Matako says lazily.

"I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist. Besides, I think it has to do with me telling Bansai that it was Shinsuke- sama's birthday." Bansai says quietly.

"What?! It's Shinsuke- sama's birthday?!" Matako exclaims. A playful laughter makes them both turn.

Kamui smiles. "It's the samurai's birthday?"

Abuto sighs. "Why do you care captain…?"

"Well it seems like it would be very interesting." Kamui says with a smirk.

"Oh! I know! We should plan a party for him!" Matako suggests, excitedly.

Abuto scoffs. "Yeah right woman! It's just going to end up like captain's birthday. He's just going to get a cake to the face."

Kamui chuckles. "Yeah, but that was fun."

Takechi shivers. "Fun for you, you didn't have to face him afterwards."

"I did…" Abuto mutters.

Kamui smirks, turning around. "C' mon Abuto, let them plan a party." Abuto sighs, nodding his head slowly. "Make sure you make a cake." Kamui says over his shoulder with a laugh. Abuto rolls his eyes, walking after him.

Matako smiles. "Let's go find Bansai- senpai since he's the only one that can make a cake."

Takechi raises an eyebrow. "You're seriously thinking about baking a cake? It'll just end up like last time!"

"Shut up." Matako growls. "If it's just me and Bansai- senpai we could get it done without anything to worry about."

"Good then I can stay out of it when you fail and Shinsuke- sama kills you." Takechi says with a relieved smile.

"Fine." Matako spits, turning, she stomps away.

Takechi sighs. "Women… you can never understand them. That's why I go for the younger ones."

* * *

"Where the hell is he…?" Takasugi growls under his breath. He stops when he turns a corner.

Kamui chuckles. "You look mad samurai- san."

"Get the hell out of my way." Takasugi growls, shoving past him.

Kamui laughs, turning to follow him. "Does this have something to do with your birthday?"

Takasugi stops, his body tense. He turns his head slowly, an angry glint in his eye. "He told you…"

Kamui smirks, taking a step back to lean against the wall. "Whoa~" What a scary face you're making, samurai- san."

Takasugi turns around, stepping forward till he's in front of Kamui. He leans forward an edge in his voice. "Why do you always try to piss me off?"

Kamui closes his eyes, his normal fake smile adorning his face. "Because it's fun."

Takasugi grits his teeth, raising his fist he punches the wall beside Kamui's face, enticing a chuckles from Kamui. Takasugi gives an exasperated sigh, turning his back on Kamui.

Kamui smirks. "You're pretty pissed. This birthday thing… does it have something to do with your oh-so depressing past?"

"Shut up." Takasugi growls, stomping away.

Kamui chuckles. "This is so fun…"

* * *

"Senpai!" Matako yells, entering the room.

Bansai raises an eyebrow, setting the shamisen down gently. "What do you want?"

"I need you to make another cake." Matako orders.

Bansai sighs. "Shinsuke. You want to make a cake for Shinsuke?"

Matako smiles. "Please."

Bansai sighs. "You're well aware of what happened last time, right?"

Matako waves her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone keeps reminding me. So, will you?"

Bansai sighs again. "Fine… but I have no other part in this."

Matako grins. "Thank you senpai!"

* * *

"Captain, what's your aim…?" Abuto mutters.

"C'mon Abuto." Kamui chastises. "You know I don't have any aims."

Abuto snorts. "Like hell! First, we agree to an alliance with him so you can 'tour hell together'. Now, you just want to piss him off about his birthday!"

"Yes… and those are all pointless things." Kamui says.

Abuto sighs. "It's pointless because there's no fight, right?"

Kamui smirks. "Yep… who's to say that I'm not trying to start a fight…?"

Abuto groans. "You're hopeless!"

Kamui grins. "Glad you think so." He chuckles, walking away.

"Hey!" Abuto exclaims. "I think what you're saying and what I'm saying are two completely different sayings! Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

* * *

"Hey…" A frightening voice growls.

Takechi tenses, turning around slowly. "Shinsuke-… sama…?"

Takasugi smirks. "I'm so going to kill you." He unsheathes his sword quickly.

Takechi trembles. "This… has nothing to do with your b-birthday does it…?"

"You tell me." Takasugi growls.

Takechi opens his mouth slightly, an inaudible noise escaping. Snapping his mouth shut, he turns, sprinting down the corridor.

Takasugi chuckles. "The chase is always the best kind of kill."

* * *

"Whoa! It looks amazing!" Matako gushes.

Bansai sighs, some blue icing dripping off the edge of the cake. "You seriously want to go through with this?"

"Why not?" Matako asks.

"Bad feeling…" Bansai mutters.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Matako asks, confused.

Bansai puts a hand to his head. "I swear. Women are complete idiots."

"What?!" Matako exclaims.

"Let me rephrase that. YOU are a complete idiot." Bansai says.

Matako glares at him. "I'll show you. I'll make Shinsuke- sama smile."

Bansai snorts. "Smile? He probably hasn't smiled in his whole damn life!"

"Probably… but I'll be his first smile…" Matako whispers, a slight red tinge appearing on her cheeks.

Bansai shakes his head slowly. "Do what you want."

Matako smirks. "I will…" She picks up the cake carefully, walking towards the door.

She stops suddenly when she hears heavy footsteps running down the hallway.

Takechi runs through the doorway a terrified look on his face.

"Senpai!" Matako shrieks. Takechi's eyes widen as he runs into Matako, sending the cake flying.

Takasugi runs in, his sword raised. His eyes widen as he notices the cake. Quickly he jumps out of the way, his sword dropping with a clang.

Bansai sighs heavily, shaking his head. "I knew this would happen."

"Are you okay Shinsuke- sama?!" Matako exclaims, throwing Takechi off of her.

Takasugi chuckles. "Takechi… you bastard…"

"W-Wait… Shinsuke- sama." Takechi stutters.

"Oh, shit…" Bansai mutters, making everyone look at him.

"What is it…?" Matako asks.

Bansai points a trembling finger at the doorway. Everyone blinks in surprise at the person in the doorway.

Icing mixed with cake drips off the Yato's red hair. Abuto takes a few steps away from Kamui. Kamui blinks, his bright blue eyes glazed over.

"Abuto…" Kamui says quietly.

"C-Captain?" Abuto stutters.

"Abuto…" Kamui turns his eyes alight with fury. "I think I finally get what you're saying."

"N-No, I still think they're COMPLETLEY different." Abuto says quietly, backing up.

"Get over here." Kamui growls.

"Shit…" Abuto whispers, turning to sprint down the corridor.

"Abuto!" Kamui screams, chasing after him.

"He's going to kill him… Should we help him?" Takechi mutters.

Takasugi chuckles. "No, they'll be fine." His lips turn slightly upwards in a ghost of a smile. "Birthdays aren't that bad…" He whispers.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Done… I'm done. WITH the third chapter. Just… seven… more to go. Ha…haha… *Sigh* I'll try to make it quicker next time. I FOR SURE will not leave you for 5? 6 months? I don't know anymore… THE REST OF MY TOP TEN ARE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER. Next is Sougo~! ;)


End file.
